The NHLBI Trans-Omics for Precision Medicine (TOPMed) program will support the Institute?s larger precision medicine initiative by collecting and coupling whole-genome sequencing (WGS) and other -omics data (e.g., DNA methylation signature, RNA expression profiles, metabolite profiles) with molecular, behavioral, imaging, environmental, and clinical data from studies focused on heart, lung, blood and sleep (HLBS) disorders. The TOPMed program aims to: ?Collect and assemble -omics (RNASeq, methylation, metabolomics, epigenomics, and proteomics) data with WGS and clinical outcomes data across diverse populations including those traditionally underrepresented in research. ?Build a data commons repository that the scientific community can use for future research and to enable precision medicine. ?Stimulate systems medicine approaches that help organize data to ensure they are accessible and interpretable for health disease research. ?Promote discoveries about the fundamental mechanisms that underlie HLBS disorders.